Sweet moment
by lollyaiko
Summary: Cerita dimana Jongin melamar Kyungsoo setelah 3 tahun mereka berpacaran. Jongin yang biasanya tak suka menyanyi, harus melakukan ini dalam pelamarannya. RnR? Kaisoo ! TwoShoot !


**Sweet moment**

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

**Summary : Cerita dimana Jongin melamar Kyungsoo setelah 3 tahun mereka berpacaran. Jongin yang biasanya tak suka menyanyi, harus melakukan ini dalam pelamarannya. RnR? Kaisoo ! TwoShoot !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From : Honey Bear_

_To : Honey owl_

_Datanglah ke taman kampus sekarang atau kau akan menyesal sayang._

Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar kelas memasaknya dibuat bingung oleh isi pesan Jongin, menyesal untuk apa, pikirnya dalam hati. Setelah mempertimbangkan, akhirnya ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman kampus. Sepi, pikirnya saat melihat suasana taman. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, mengapa banyak sekali balon di taman? Apakah sebentar lagi akan ada pesta ulangtahun? Pertanyaan itulah yang berkecamuk di pikiran Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit ia habiskan hanya dengan berkeliling taman, dahinya berkerut mendapati sahabatnya –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- duduk di bangku taman, padahal sebelumnya Kyungsoo tak menemukan keberadaan mereka. Baru saja ia akan bertanya jika tak mendengar suara petikan gitar yang sedang Chanyeol mainkan. Termenung mendengar bait nada menyapa telinganya dengan indah, ia tersenyum mendengar nada gitar Chanyeol.

_A second, a minute, an hour, a day goes by  
>I'm hopin' just to be by your side<br>_

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk memetik senar gitar kesayangannya. Kyungsoo menghilangkan senyumnya –sengaja- untuk menggoda pasangan itu karena ia tahu lirik apa selanjutnya.

_I'm turnin' the handle, it won't open  
>Don't make me wait 'cause right now I need your smile<br>Knock, knock  
><em> 

Kyungsoo nyari tertawa mendengar suara nyanyian Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun. Ayolah, jika suara merdu dengan bass dipadukan maka mungkin sedikit terdengar aneh tapi ia menghargai pengorbanan mereka.

_When life had locked me out I turned to you  
>So open the door<br>'Cause you're all I need right now, it's true  
>Nothin' works like you<br>_

Lampu taman tiba-tiba mati dan Kyungsoo baru saja menyadari jika hari sudah menjelang malam. Perlu ia akui bahwa ia sedikit takut, tapi mendengar bunyi music ia memutuskan untuk tetap disitu. Lampu taman kembali menyala, disana terlihat Jongin berbalut tuksedo memandangnya lembut.

_Can you imagine what would happen_

_If we could have any dream_

_I'd wish this moment , was ours to own it_

_And that it will never leave_

Matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar nyanyian kekasihnya, ia tak menyangka, seorang Kim Jong In yang terkenal tak pernah mau bernyanyi ada di hadapannya. Melihat Jongin menunjuknya, ia mengerti harus ikut bernyanyi, apalagi melihat rona merah di pipi Jongin –samar-

_Than, I would thank that star, that made our wish come true_

_Cause he knows where you are is where I should be too_

Dua insane itu mendekat seakan magnet yang tak mau dipisahkan-selalu menempel-

_Right here, right now_

_I'm looking at you and my heart love the view_

_Cause you mean everything_

Mereka bernyanyi, walau terdengar aneh, kyungsoo maupun Jongin tetap bernyanyi. Tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

_Right here, I promise you somehow_

_That Tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be_

_But right now, there's you and me_

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan luapan sungai di matanya, ia bisa melihat kilatan kaget di mata Jongin. Kilatan itu meredup seiring genggaman tangannya mengerat. Sebelum Jongin salah paham, ia melanjutkan nyanyian mereka.

_If this were forever, what could be better_

_We've already prove it works_

_But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours_

_A bend in the universe_

_Is Gonna make everything_

_In Our whole word change_

Kilatan itu hilang di mata Jongin berganti sinar harapan yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Ia bahkan tak tau maksud semua ini.

_And you know that where we are_

_Will be never the same (Oh, No)_

Jongin tersenyum senang bisa bernyanyi bersama Kyungsoo, ia bahagia bertemu dengan belahan hatinya sekarang ini. Dan ia akan semakin bahagia jika bisa memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya sampai rambut mereka memutih. Kyungsoo memutari tubuh Jongin.

_Oh we know it's coming_

_And it's Coming fast_

_Always you and me_

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum menyanyikan lirik berikutnya, tatapannya menohok mata burung hantu milik Kyungsoo.

_So let's make every second last,make it last_

_Right here_

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin mesra, tak perduli sekarang mereka dikerubungi oleh teman-teman mereka, seperti pasangan Jongdae-xiumin, Chanyeol-Baekhyun, Luhan-Sehun, Kris-Tao dan Suho-Lay. 

_Oh~ Right now_

Lagu berakhir seiring tepuk tangan meriah dari arah lain, pipi miliknya berubah menjadi warna tomat menyadari hampir seluruh mahasiswa di kampusnya ikut menonton nyanyiannya bersama Jongin. Ia teringat untuk menanyakan tujuan Jongin melakukan ini semua, baru saja bibirnya hendak terbuka untuk berbicara, telunjuk Jongin sudah menyuruh diam. Pria dihadapannya menghendikkan dagunya ke depan seakan menyuruhnya menoleh ke belakang.

Tepat ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, sebuah tulisan besar ' WILL YOU MARRY ME' terlihat. Tak dapat terbendung lagi luapan bahagia itu keluar menjadi sungai di matanya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu sayang?"Tanya Jongin sambil memeluknya, tak memperdulikan pandangan kagum mahasiswa disana.

"Kau pasti tau jawabanku Kai." Kyungsoo menjawab di sela tangisannya, ia bahagia saat ini. Sangat Bahagia, ia melihat Britney –saingannya dulu- mengacungi ibu jari kepada mereka.

"Aku ingin mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutmu sendiri." Paksa Jongin sambil mencium pipi Kyungsoo, siulan terdengar lebih keras. Anggukan kepala Kyungsoo diiringi sebuah kembang api. Dan taman yang tadinya hanya disinari lampu berubah menjadi penuh oleh lampion berbentuk hati ataupun bintang. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar senang melihat lampion berbentuk hati ada di tangannya. Mereka menyalakan lampion itu –Mahasiswa lain juga-, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar permintaan orang-orang karena suara mereka tidak tergolong berbisik ataupun berucap dalam hati. Satu kata yang ia ulang-ulang di telinganya, kata itu adalah 'Selamanya kita bersama,nyonya madu.'

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin aku tak mau jika-" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus melihat Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruhnya diam. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar, ini gila, pikirnya. Seharusnya di hari bahagianya, ia mengenakan tuxedo bersama Jongin tapi nenek Jongin menyuruhnya memakai gaun. Sibuk dengan pikirannya,ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran nenek Jongin di depannya.

"Kyungsoo-ie." Panggil Nenek Jongin lemah, sinar matanya tetap hangat walaupun matanya sudah tertutupi keriput di kulitnya. Kyungsoo tersadar dari pikirannya seketika, ia melihat nenek Jongin lembut.

"Jika kau tidak mau memenuhi keinginan nenek itu tak apa, nenek tak memaksa kok. Lagipula umur nenek sudah tua, untuk apa keras kepala. Permintaan nenek juga membuatmu malu." Ujar nenek Jongin sambil tersenyum lembut, ia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Jongin dan mengangguk. Kyungsoo terdiam mendengarnya, ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa menuruti permintaan itu. Rasa malu nya mengalahkan nurani-nya, melihat nenek Jongin bersama kursi rodanya menjauh, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

"Nenek~ Kurasa aku mau memakai Gaunmu, maaf aku tadi keras kepala." Ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya, membuat nenek Jongin tersenyum senang dan mengajaknya memilih gaun. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum akan sifat kekanakan neneknya.

_**Seminggu kemudian**_

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan seseorang mengenakkan gaun indah bersama sang ayah, langkah mereka secara perlahan memasuki ruangan di gereja itu. Banyak decak kagum dari tamu undangan yang hadir, mereka tak menyangka jika orang itu sangat cantik sedang ayahnya sangat tegas. Rasa Kagum terbesar berasal dari seorang pria yang sudah berada di depan latar bersama seorang pastur, dia adalah Kim Jong In. Ia merasa bahagia karena setelah ini ia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya.

Upacara segera dimulai, pastur membuka pernikahan dengan doa. Kyungsoo tak henti meremas tangannya, ia gugup, sangat gugup.

"Do Kyungsoo, apakah anda bersedia menerima Kim Jong In sebagai suami anda baik ketika ia susah maupun senang,sakit maupun sehat dan menghormatinya ?" Pastur bertanya pada Kyungsoo, dengan gugup Kyungsoo menjawab 'Saya Bersedia', dalam hatinya ia mengutuk kenapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin telah mengucapkan janji suci itu.

"Dalam nama kristus, kalian telah diikat menjadi satu tubuh. Kalian adalah tubuh yang tak bisa dipisahkan kecuali ajal menjemput. Sekarang, anda boleh mencium pengantin anda." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia lupa jika dalam pernikahan ada tradisi mencium pengantin. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin, melihat suaminya mendekat, ia menutup matanya. Basah dan hangat,pikirnya. Kyungsoo tau benda yang ada di bibirnya, matanya yang tadinya terpejam menjadi terbuka merasakan lumatan lembut bibir Jongin sebelum menjauh dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tepuk tangan membuatnya sadar dan melihat Jongin menyeringai padanya.

"Kyungsoo ~ Ayo di lempar !~" Teriak Baekhyun tak tau malu melihat Kyungsoo mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bunga. Kyungsoo membelakangi tamu, tangannya bergerak melempar bunga ke belakangnya, ia tertawa melihat Chanyeol mendapat bunga itu. Teman-temannya menggoda pasangan Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang tengah bersemu merah.

Merasakan bahunya di colek oleh seseorang, ia menoleh ke belakang. Melihat bahwa orang itu adalah suaminya. Dahinya berkerut melihat tangan Jongin –telapak- di depannya, mendengar music, ia mengerti bahwa Jongin mengajaknya berdansa.

"Bagaimana kalau bukan dansa biasa? Can I have this dance?" Kyungsoo gila akan pikirannya, seakan meminta moment romantic dari suaminya itu.

TBC

_**BACK BACK TO MY WORLD.**_

_**YUHU !~ LOLLYAIKO IS BACK !**_

_**WEREWOLF,DEVIL WITH WEREWOLF,DLL.**_

_**YANG MAU KENAL LEBIH DEKET BISA FOLLOW IG KU LollyAiko sama Invite Pin BB sayaa 5289e53f**_


End file.
